


Sobrevivente

by luizanovaes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>após os eventos do ep 4x11, decidi colocar minha "tristeza" por rumbelle em palavras e tentar transformar os últimos rumores e spoilers em algo menos terrível.<br/>Irei intercalar pov dela e dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisões

**Author's Note:**

> Helena Menezes, vc é um amor.

Rumple olhava fixo para o dourado do whisky barato na sua frente. Ele nunca foi muito de beber mas as últimas 6 semanas o álcool foi sua companhia. Ele sempre se considerou um homem solitário, mas ela o fez perder o hábito com seus sorrisos amorosos quando chegava em casa.  
Belle ...Ele sabia que era preciso a esquecer porque o fim era definitivo. Parar de pensar nela e tentar sobreviver nesse mundo em que ele era ninguém. As abotoaduras e a gravata renderam algum dinheiro mas já estava no fim. Só sobraram o que prendia sua camisa e o anel de casamento. Ele não poderia vender a única lembrança dos olhos dela, apesar de precisar comer e se manter.  
Rumple se julgava merecedor de um rompimento mas nunca pensou que ela poderia o castigar tanto assim. Mesmo com rancor, toda luz de natal lembrava de como seria estar com ela ali. Rinha planejado tantas coisas maravilhosas para os dois: museus , teatros,jantares em restaurantes caros etc. Agora ele bebe para esquecer seu amor e para afastar a fome.  
-Posso usar seu telefone? Preciso falar com minha esposa...  
O Barman o olhou com desconfiança  
\- Sim, todos precisam. Bom, seja rápido- e entregou o aparelho  
Antes de discar, Rumple pensar porque ainda fazia isso: ligar para casa e ouvir a voz dela. Ele precisava de um emprego e não dessa tortura, mas era maior que ele.  
\- Alô, residência dos Golds.  
Ele logo desliga. Ela ainda estava na casa deles e usando o sobrenome dele. Isso era o sopro de esperança de cada dia para ele. Não que isso significasse que ela o amava ou que ele poderia voltar, mas em seus 300 anos de vida, ele aprendeu que a esperança era o que mais valia no mundo e ele conseguiu sua dose.

Rumple acordou de mais uma noite de pesadelo com Belle e Bar. Estava longe dela e dos restos mortais de seu filho. Ele tinha nada! Não tinha poder , não tinha magia, não tinha amor ….voltou a ser o spinner .  
A história da vida dele era um mar de tragédias. Isso tinha que mudar. Lembrou do que Regina falara sobre o livro, agora parece uma boa ideia.

Levantou determinado , contou o que ele restava de dinheiro e comeu um pão velho que ainda possuia. Precisava visitar uma velha amiga. Ele ia , sim, voltar à Storybrooke, Ele ia , sim, a ter de volta.


	2. Seis semanas, um mês e meio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle POV das seis semanas sem Rumple

Seis semanas, um mês e meio … Ela já tinha passado muito mais tempo sem ele antes, mas era para sempre e para o bem. Ele havia a magoado demais e saber que , depois de tudo, ele amava mais a adaga e o poder que ela era uma ferida que ela sabia que nunca fecharia. A noite posterior ao seu feito heróico inglório foi terrível. Belle passou a noite acordada revivendo os momentos que tivera com ele. O sentimento de cada cena da vida em comum deles permanecia, mas o rancor deixava tudo cinza.  
As outras noites foram menos tensas porque ela passou a usar a camisa dele como roupa de domir. Ela sabia que isso não era saudável, era preciso esquecer e não alimentar essa lembrança, mas o cheiro dela a protegia das trevas da solidão e tristeza. Decidiu manter a loja como ele deixou, só limpando uma vez por semana e não permitindo que nada fosse roubado de lá. Não importava os acordo que ele fez, o outro concordou e os objetos já não eram mais dele.  
O silêncio quando chegava em casa era uma das coisas que mais machucava. Eram raras as vezes que ele chegava antes dela, mas a esperança de estar tão logo nos braços um do outro enchia a casa de magia e do eco dos gemidos das noite de prazer entre eles. Agora só o barulho do telefone quebrava essa paz tormentosa. Geralmente era Ruby ou Ariel ( que finalmente aceitou que conchas não são usadas para se comunicar nessa terra). Elas estavam vigilantes para que a bibliotecária de storybrooke não ficar tão sozinha.  
Porém algumas poucas noites o telefone tocava e ninguém falava. No começo Belle achou que era alguma criança sem nada para fazer, mas seu coração começou a bater desperado a cada toque e a esperança de ser algo mais só aumentava.  
\- Ruby, eu sei que é ele . Meu Rumple...ele não está magoado e quer ouvir minha voz. Eu posso sentir que sim.  
\- Belle, por favor, não se engane. Isso deve ser só um problema técnico no seu telefone. Nesse momento ele deve estar ocupado em sobreviver em um mundo sem magia, talvez enganando alguém. Você o deixou sem nada.  
-Não me fale disso. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, mas pensar nele em um mundo estranho, sem nada, sem ninguém e manco me faz chorar toda noite.  
-Fique tranquila. Ele é um sobrevivente, sempre foi.  
Naquela noite, Belle tentou não esperar pelo telefonema misterioso, mas foi em vão. Várias vezes ela pensou que estava tocando e não era nada ,apenas o estalar da madeira da casa. Quando o sono quase a venceu, finalmente aconteceu o que ela esperou a noite toda, mas dessa vez ela teria mais um ato de coragem: não falaria o alô habitual  
-Rumple , eu sei que é você! Por favor, mostre algo para alimentar minhas esperanças....  
a pessoa do outro lado ficou em silêncio por alguns e quando Belle começou a pensar que foi boba em crer que ele ainda pensava nela...  
\- Eu sinto sua falta.....  
e desligou

**Author's Note:**

> Esse foi curto para saber como seria a recepção


End file.
